Luna Loud: Spider-Woman
by TheWhiplashEffect
Summary: We all know the story of Peter Parker but what if Luna Loud was the one who was bit by the spider instead of Peter? Find out all of this and more in the adventures of The Amazing Spider-Woman :) also this is gonna get graphic soon sooooook yeah
1. Field Trip

It was a quiet morning in Royal Woods and everyone in the Loud House were in a rush to get ready in the morning. Lola and Lana were screaming at each other in the other room while Lynn and Lucy were arguing in the kitchen, Lori was yelling at Leni for wearing her top again without her permission and Lincoln was eating breakfast with Lisa. Luna and Luan were in their room together while Luna was getting ready for her field trip to the Royal Woods location for Oscorp Industries. Luan was reading from her joke book when Luna asked "Hey lil sis" she turns towards Luan "What do you think of this shirt?" Luna shows off her Mick Swagger sleeveless t shirt and Luan replies "I think it ROCKS you" she laughs "Get it?" Luna laughs as she puts on a purple hoodie over her t shirt and classic skirt. Luan lets out a sigh "Its really cool your going to Oscorp with your genetics class" she gets off her bed and starts putting a ponytail in her hair "I betcha Lisa is super jealous, I know I am." Luna looks over at her sis "You hate that science stuff though" Luan laughs "I hate algebra tests more" the two sisters laugh as they leave their bedroom together.

At the Royal Woods high school the genetics class, taught by Mr. Ditko, were preparing to leave for their field trip. Mr Ditko was calling role while the students were all sitting in the bus. Luna was sitting in the back of the bus playing with a guitar pick while in the distance the teacher was calling names. "Stanford Lee!" "Here" "Jessica Jones!" "Here, Mr. Ditko" "Luna Loud!" "I'm back here teacher bro!" Mr. Ditko sat down in the front of the bus as they went off, Luna put on her headphones and listened to rock music for a little before two boys tapped her "Hey looney Luna!" They rip the headphones off her head as she tries to grab for them back "Bro not cool" they laugh "Looney Luna always listening to her tunes" the one bully takes the headphones and smashes them with his foot "Get a life you emo slut!" They laugh as Luna just sits there with tears in her eyes until someone else comes up to help. "Leave her alone guys" the plump hawaiian boy grabs one of the bullies arms and twists it "OUCHHHHH you fat fuck!" The two bullies get up to leave as the boy sits down next to Luna. "Hey are you ok?" Luna looks up at him and wipes her tears "I'm alright" she sighes "Thanks for helping me there, those guys are real jerks" she smiles and looks at him "What's your name?" "My names Ned, Ned Leeds" he smiles "What's yours?" "Luna, Luna Loud" he looks at her "Are you related to..." she just laughs "Yeah, I don't know which of my siblings your talking about but I'm related to them" Ned laughs "So I heard your into Mick Swagger?" Luna smiles as the two of them talk for the rest of the bus ride.

As the buses arrive at the Oscorp Facility all of the students look at the massive building with its stainless windows and columns of smoke. Luna was really excited as she didn't have to sit on the damn bus anymore. The bus doors open as the kids start sprawling out onto the curb and Mr. Ditko was taking roll. Luna tagged along with Ned seeing that she had no other friends to hang out with "Hey Luna are you excited to see all the scientific wonders in there!" Luna looked at Ned, he had a wonder in his eyes like a child getting a new toy, "Yeah bro I guess." As their teacher finishes role all of the students enter the building and are greeted by a tall, pale man with untidy black hair. "Hello everyone I'm Dr. Michael Morbius and today we will take you on a tour through our tiny but innovative facility" he smiles as he directs the kids "This way this way to our cross-species department." They all follow him into a small room with multiple holographic animals all on a giant holographic tree as an announcer speaks

"Oscorp, we are the leaders in genetics research and medical science in the world and we are now introducing our crosspieces program. With this we are now able to combine animal DNA with that of a humans, this process will revolutionize warfare, defense, and modern medicine as we change the future. Under the supervision of Dr. Morbius we'll put Royal Woods on the maps. Oscorp, Innovation from the Future"

As Dr. Morbius was explaining the cross species to them Luna caught a glimpse of Ned sneaking off into another room and decided to follow him. She enters the other room which contains a large array of animals used in the crossspecies experiments. "Hey Ned bro what do you think your doing?" Luna walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder "Bro we're gonna get in trouble" Ned jumps as she touches him causing her to bump into some cages one of the animals, a genetically-altered spider, gets out of its cage and bite Luna. "OWWW FUCK" Ned helps Luna up "Are you ok Luna?" he looks at her bite "Oh my god Luna we need to get you to a doctor!" "It's alright bro I can manage" she laughs as two guards approach them and take them back to the tour group to be taken care of.

After that there was really nothing special about the field trip, it was really just some science experiments and the occasional robot. Luna was sitting on the bus again with Ned but this time she was covering her hand which now had a throbbing bite mark on it from the spider. Ned looked at her with concern "You should really go check that out after school" Luna laughed "You shouldn't wander off when your not supposed to" she sighed "What were you even doing anyway?" Ned looked nervous "I was trying to find the bathroom" Luna looked at him and just shrugged as the bus pulled up to Royal Woods High and all the students got off the bus. Ned walked with Luna for a little and asked nervously "Hey um Luna, do you mind if I ask for your uh... phone number?" Luna laughed at his shyness "Of course bro" she pulled out her phone "Here it is." The two of them exchange numbers and laugh until Luna's younger sister Luan arrived to take her home. "Alright Ned I'll see you in school hopefully" she winks "Text me" he blushes a deep red "Bye Luna see you soon!" He runs off in the other direction as Luna and Luan walk home "So who's your boyfriend Luna?" Luan asks giggling while Luna snaps "He's just a friend Luan" Luan smiles "Sure he is!" The two of them laugh together until Luna starts sweating uncontrollably causing the attention of Luan "Luna are you ok?" Luna wasn't able to respond as she fainted onto the ground suddenly while Luan tried screaming for help "LUNA, LUNA?!"


	2. Metamorphosis

Luna awoke in a dark room with no windows and a single light above her head. She looked around frantically as she noticed a shadowy figure stalking her. She ran as fast as she could when the creature saw her until it caught her. It was a hideous spider like creature with 8 long legs and green acid dripping from its fangs. Luna looked in horror as it attempted to bite her causing her to wake up.

Luna awoke in a hospital room, it being dimly lit as well but not as bad, she looked at her surroundings. She saw two windows styled like the ones in a classroom, a bed which she was currently laying on, an old tv which was playing the show "Everybody Loves Raymond", and two chairs which housed Luan Loud and Luna's mother Rita, both of whom were concerned for Luna. Luna pats all over her body hoping to not find any bite marks.

Rita walks up to Luna "Are you ok sweetie?" She looked at Luna with worry and wiped some of the sweat from her face. Luna was just breathing rapidly looking at he mother like she was a random stranger

"Where am I?" Luna looks at her mother with honest concern. Her mother sighs "You passed out due to that spider bite" before her mother could even finish Luna looked at her hand which now had a big inflated bite mark on it "Yes that one, you passed out after school and Luan helped you get to the hospital."

Luna looked at Luan who was just sitting quietly in her chair. Luna looks back at her mother "The others know about you" she sighs "You've been unconscious since after school though"

Luna looks down at her hospital gown then looks up "What time is it?" Rita checks her watch "Its about 10 at night so you've been asleep since 2:30" Rita's phone buzzes and she checks it "Its your father" she walks out into the hall to talk leaving Luna and Luan alone.

Luna sits up on her bed and begins to talk "Hey sis thanks for helping me out today" Luan just sits and stares at Luna. "Sis, you ok?"

Luan sighs "You scared the shit out of me Luna" she starts crying "You could've died and I almost lost my big sister!" Luna never saw Luan like this before and it broke her heart to see her little sister like this. "Hey you" she gets up out of bed and goes to hug Luan "There's nothing you can do to take me away from you guys!" Luan hugs Luna back as she sobs and Rita comes back inside. "Come on Luan it's time I take you home" Luan gets up as Luna gets back into her bed as the two sisters wave goodbye to each other. "We will all be back tomorrow Luna" she kisses her forehead "Get some rest!" Shortly after this Luna falls back to sleep.

Luna wakes up again in the dark room from earlier and looks around nervously again looking for the creature. Luna tries to get up until she realizes that she is tied to a gurney. She tries to frantically escape but it's too late as the spider creature returns and starts to spin Luna into a web cocoon. Luna tries to gasp for air but she is consumed by the spiders web

Luna wakes up in the morning feeling fresh as a daisy like nothing ever happened the day before never happened. Even the big ass bite mark was gone and Luna was walking around like she was a kid again. The doctors came in and did some physical and mental tests and Luna passed them all with flying colors. Later that day The Loud family came to visit Luna.

They all piled into the one room which became really crowded after all 13 people were in it. All of the Loud siblings surround the now conscious Luna as the younger ones hug her while the older siblings ask lots of questions.

"You looks like nothing happened!" Lori shouted with exclaim

"You look like makeup threw up on you!" Leni giggled

Luan looked at her in disbelief, after seeing the sickly Luna from yesterday she couldn't believe the way she looked today "Woah, Luna you, you" Luna walks up to Luan "Yeah sis I know" they both smile as the younger sisters all try to play with Luna

"Luna wants to play with me Lana!" Lana screams at her sister "She wants to play in the mud with me!" The two sisters fight with each other as Lynn, the only other sister who wasn't in the room with them accidentally threw the baseball she was practicing with.

It is at this moment that Luna feels a vibration or ringing in her head warning her about the incoming danger that Luna feels a great acrobatic flexibility and catches the ball right before it was about to hit Lucy in the face. "Thanks I guess" Lucy sarcastically says. Luna looked just as shocked as her family did as she didn't know what this new "sense" was yet.

Lynn Sr. turns to Lynn Jr. "Lynn Jr. what have we told you about practicing sports inside!" Lynn has a saddened loom on her face "Yes dad" she looks at Lucy "Sorry Lucy" Lucy just nodded "Ok everyone who's hungry!" All the children scream yes and run to the hospital cafeteria.

Lisa however stays with Luna in the hospital room and then Lisa starts talking "Interesting, very interesting" Luna looks at her confused "Something wrong Lis?" Lisa walks up to Luna and looks at her hand "You were bitten by the spider yesterday yet the bite has completely healed"

Luna looks at Lisa confusingly, she knew she was up to some crazy science noting again and was willing to help anyway she can. Luna sighed "Whatever you need I'll give it to you" Lisa smiled "I'll need a DNA sample stat" she hands her a cup "Urine would do?" Luna smiles "Sure Lis ill pee for you" Lisa leaves the room as Luna sits alone watching a scary movie. Luna was thinking to herself wondering about her new special sense until the horror movie causes her to jump out of her bed. What surprises her though is where she ends up instead of landing back on her bed Luna was upside down and adhering to the ceiling the only words coming to mind

"What the Fuck!"

(A/N Hey guys thanks for the support on the last chapter :). I took some of your advice and tried to space stuff out and work on dialogue some more so hopefully this helps. Also the other sisters will play a part in this eventually and the weird way I described spider sense I was trying to emulate what it's like in the 2002 movie so there's that. Next chapter Luna returns home and Leni makes a shocking discovery about Luna ;) stay tuned)


	3. Homecoming

Luna looks at her surroundings in shock as she tries to get it through her head that she is clinging to the ceiling. She looks around her hospital room trying to examine all of the surroundings upside down as she's doing that she realizes that she is able to crawl around the ceiling.

"What the hell is even happening right now?!" Luna thinks to herself as she crawls down the wall "Jesus I'm like a spider" she hops down onto her bed and looks at her hands not seeing little prickly things like a spiders fur. She tries to fall asleep

Later that day the doctors tell the Loud family that Luna will be able to return home tomorrow and they all cheer. With this news they all leave but not before kissing Luna goodnight which made her blush shortly after this Luna falls to sleep.

The next morning all of the Loud children are waiting by the door for Luna's return to the house. All of the children are chatting amongst themselves but then Lori stands up and starts to talk.

"Alright everyone, Luna is gonna be very tired and needs some rest so don't you all go manhandling her as so as she walks through the door!" everyone nods in approval except for Lola. "She was supposed to play tea party with me though!" the rage in her eyes burning like fresh flames. "Tough luck Lola" Lori said as they heard the car pull into the driveway

All the children rushed to the door as it opened revealing Mr. and Mrs. Loud with Luna Loud in a purple hoodie, of all things. She smiled as she saw all her siblings

"Hey dudes" she pulls a rocker pose "Guess who's back" all the sisters then topple on her with them all laughing because she has returned. They stay like this until Rita yells at them "Alright everyone Luna needs her rest let's leave her alone until dinner ok?" They all reply ok in unison as they all scatter and Luna walks to her bedroom.

As she enters her room she lays on her bed, this being the first time she's been in it for 3 days and she starts to strum her guitar. She ponders on the last couple of days and wonders what caused her to cling to that ceiling yesterday, then a thought popped into her head.

"What if I try it again?" She thought "Maybe it was just some weird coincidence, maybe the drugs the doctors had me on were messing with me!" She then leaped of her bed and locked the bedroom door not wanting intruders and walks up to a wall. She looks at the wall carefully before sticking her hand to it and to her surprise it stayed like that. She laughed then put her other hand and feet onto the wall as well. She looked surprised except this time it was like she was a child walking on her feet for the first time. She crawled all over the wall and onto the ceiling and she hung from it like a bat did in a cave.

"Oh how jealous would Lucy be if she saw me like this" she thought to herself and laughed she never felt any thrill like this before and examined her world like she was somewhere else, hell she was someone else. She kept laughing until she heard a knock on the door.

"Luna can you let me in, I need some stuff for my gig tonight" Luan said as she continued knocking at the door. Luna went into a panic and she fell off the ceiling in fear which cause a lot of noise. "Luna are you ok? Let me in there!" Luna improvised and ran to the door and tripped over Luan's funny business stuff, but she unlocked the door nonetheless.

Luan burst through the door and saw Luna on the floor with her hair all untidy "What happened to you?" She looked at her with concern. Luna looked at her sister trying to think of an excuse to tell

"I tripped over your comedy stuff" she fixed her hair back into its normal style "I'm sorry" Luan walks over to Luna and hugs her "It's ok it's just stuff!" They both laugh as Luan starts looking through the chest. "Hey have you seen my mime outfit? I swear I had it in here."

"I think mom put it in the wash lil sis" she gets back onto her bed "If its anywhere it's there." Luan gets up "Ok I'll look there" she begins to leave the room but turns back to tell Luna something

"Hey that boy you were talking to is here just to let you know." Luna blushes "Ned is here?!" Luan smiles "Yeah you should go, like now!" Luna rushes downstairs to meet Ned as Luan turns to the reader

"Huhhh love at first bite isn't it" she laughs "Get it because she was bitten by the spider!" Lori screams from her room "Luan who are you talking to?" Luan winks "No one important." She walks away down to the laundry room.

Luna rushes down the stairs and opens up the door revealing Ned standing there. She smiles "Hey Ned" she goes out on the porch "What's up?" He walks to a chair on the porch and sits down with Luna siting down next to him.

He sighs "I heard you were in the hospital, we all did and we were all worried" he looks at Luna "I would've come to visit in the hospital but I didn't bother." she smiles "It's ok dude, but I'm back now and we could hang if you want?" Ned smiles "Sure we can hang sometime" they talk for a while before Ned leaves due to his family wanting him. Luna walks him off then runs back inside.

Later that night while Luna and Luan are going to bed there is a faint knocking at there door. Luna moans and walks to open up the door and when she opens it Lisa is there. "May I come in?" Luna lets her in and sits down on her bed "What did you find?"

Lisa sighs "It looks like when the spider bit you it transferred some of its DNA into your body" Luna and Luan look at her in surprise "Lis can you say it in English?"

Lisa snarls and rolls her eyes "Your DNA is half human and half spider" Luna ponders this for a second before a lightbulb goes off in her head "That explains it then!"

Lisa and Luan look at Luna "What does it explain exactly?" Luan looks with confusion "Um Luna what's going on?" Luna smiles "You guys are gonna like this" they both watch in shock as Luna walks up to the wall crawls up it and hangs from the ceiling "Yo Lis I think that spider DNA gave me powers!" The two others look in surprise as Lisa says "Yes I can come to the conclusion as well."


	4. Bully Problems

Luna looked down at her sisters and smiled as she looked at their shocked faces, she had to wonder what they were thinking as they looked on at the impossible things she was currently doing. Luna jumps off of the ceiling and lands on her bed as she grabs her guitar and starts strumming she stares at her sisters who are staring in awe.

"You dudes ok?" Luna looks at her sisters and asks "You guys have any questions? I assume you guys have many." Luna smile turns into a worried look before Luan speaks up.

"Wha.. did you just do?" Luan looks in shock and awe "You were climbing up the wall, like you were some sort of spider" she looks at Lisa "Do you have any way to explain this?"

Lisa sighs "So Luna was bit by that spider right, and it healed in almost a day" Lisa shows the two sisters her results "And by my experiments I determined that Luna had some of the spiders DNA transferred into her." Lisa grabs Luna's hand and points to her palm "Explaining her adhesive powers."

Luna smiles "This is so fucking cool" she looks over at Luan and her nervous expression "Lil sis are you ok?" She walks over to Luan and puts a shoulder on her lil sis "Something on your mind?"

Luan breaks away from Luna and speaks in a stern voice "We have to tell everyone, we can't keep this a secret from anyone" Luan walks over to the door and attempts to leave

Luna blocks the door and explains to Luan "Listen Luan we can't tell anyone else now, not until Lis has all the tests complete and figures out what's going on" Luan stares at Luna and steps away from the door "Thanks lil sis" they both look as Lisa exits the room

"I'll keep this secret for now but I can't promise forever" Lisa says as she leaves the room and the other two sisters go to bed for the night.

The next morning as Luna is preparing to go to school again for the first time since being bit. Luna gets up she puts on purple Capri pants and a red and purple hoodie on as she rushes out the door to be able to catch the bus before it leaves. She manages to catch the bus and sits near the back. As she listens to her music she watches as Sam gets on the bus and sits down.

Luna thinks to herself "Sam looks really cute today" as she blushes a little when Sam waves hi to her "She waved!" As Luna was busy daydreaming she didn't realize that they were at school.

As Luna gets off the bus she tries to walk towards the door but she's tripped by one of her classmates. Luna gets up and brushes herself off and looks up at who tripped her and sees Adrian Toomes a genius student and aspiring music artist like Luna.

"Toomes"

"Loud"

They both look at each other sternly "Looney Luna you fell over again" he helps her up "Maybe you'll see better if you weren't jamming all the time" he laughs at her "See you around Luna"

Luna stares at Toomes as he walks away "Fucking prick thinks he's better because he's smarter" she shakes her head as she walks into school for the day.

After a long first half of the day Luna was finally ready to sit by herself at lunch again like normal. That was until Ned sat down with her and started up a conversation. "Hi Luna" he said optimistically. She sat there and just stared at him as he sat down. "Are you ok?" He asked

She sighed "Things could be better bro" she took a bite of her sandwich "But life is just a pile of shit isn't it." She laughed and he laughed as well "Yeah it is isn't it" he laughed until he saw some familiar bullies of his approached him.

"Oh no" he said as the bullies approached him "Hey guys, how's it going?" He said as he held out his hand, but they grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Where's the money you owe me Ned?" He screamed causing a scene "Or ill rip you a new one!"

Luna stood up and confronted him "Knock it off Greg" all the bullies laughed as the whole cafeteria watched. "Sit down Looney Luna or I'm coming after you next!" He laughed but she asserted herself "Knock it Off Greg, before you do something stupid" she stood up to the bullies with everyone watching including Lori, Leni and Luan.

"She's gonna get hurt!" Said Luan "We have to help!" She said to her two older sisters

"She probably deserves it causing so much trouble." Said Lori "Maybe this will teach her to lay low."

Luan huffs "Yeah like she doesn't get bullied enough for laying low!"

"Who's fighting again" says Leni as they all start watching again

Greg lets go of Ned as he walks over to Luna "Listen Looney, your not someone who can tell me what to do." He pushes her "So don't fucking push me!" He walks back towards Ned when Luna calls out "Ok Grumpy Greg" He angrily looks back before calming down and walking over

"You know I think your hair looks nice today." He strokes through her hair to her discomfort. "It's so soft and silky" he continues stroking through her hair which angers Luna. He continues stroking "And it smells like…" he sniffs her hair "grapes!"

This angers Luna as she uses her enhanced strength to throw Greg across the cafeteria. "YEOOWWWWW!" He screamed as he thumped onto a table across the cafeteria. Luna huffed as she cooled down from the throw, she looked all around her as she didn't notice that she used her powers. Everyone looked at her in awe as she just stood there "Ahhh, ahhhh, ummmmm" she muttered before she ran out of the cafeteria in a hurry.

Sorry for the long wait couldn't think of ideas


	5. Showtime

_What?! Two Chapters in One Week ;)_

In the aftermath of the incident at lunch the whole school was in shock with how Luna Loud stood up to Greg Dunkirk by throwing him across the cafeteria. Everybody was shocked and discussing how it was possible for some of Luna's size being able to pick up the 6 foot tall football star. "She's on steroids definitely." Said one girl "Nah she's probably been lifting" said another guy. It was the topic of discussion especially among the three other Loud sisters.

"We need to find her, she's got some explaining to do." Lori said sternly to her two other sisters "There's something fishy going on about this whole thing and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!" Luan bit her lip nervously as she knew the exact reason why Luna was able to throw him.

"I'll go find her, if she'll talk with anyone it'll be me" Luan said "We are roommates after all!" She thought in her head "If the rest of us find out about Luna's powers then it's gonna spread like wildfire" Luan then left the cafeteria to go find Luna.

Luan searched in the first place she expected to find Luna which was the Band Room. Luan walked through the dark room which is supposed to be closed during the lunchroom "Luna? Luna are you in here?" Luan was about to turn around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sis" Luna said as Luan flicked on the lights. Luan jumped as she saw Luna on the ceiling "LUNA GET DOWN FROM THEIR!" Luan screamed. Luna jumped off of the ceiling and sat down in a chair "Sorry, I just needed a moment to think" she sighed "How's Greg is he hurt?"

Luan sighed "He's fine but that's not what everybody is talking about." She looks at Luna then speaks again "Listen Luna people are thinking you've been lifting or taking steroids, but we both know why you were able to throw him like that."

Luna looked at her sister and sighed "It was ridiculous how he treated Ned, but he didn't deserve that" she looked down in shame "I shouldn't have gone that far" she starts sobbing

Luan comforts her sister "Listen your special, even more now than ever, but your special and your my sister." She smiled "Maybe Luna Loud can find good use for these powers one day for something great!" Luna smiled as she embraced her sister in a hug "We should probably get back to classes now." She got up and put on her backpack "I'll see you after school" as they both left for their afternoon classes.

When she started to walk home later that day she was greeted by someone she didn't expect. "Hey Luna, wait up!" It was Sam running after Luna trying to catch up with her. "Hey Sam" she said excitingly as she greeted her friend "How was your day?"

Sam smiled "I had a good day how about you, standing up to that bully" Luna then fake smiles a little "Oh lord Sam was watching that whole thing today" she thought "I'm so done." Luna sighed "Yeah that was pretty cool" she blushed a light pink

Sam laughed "Your too cute Luna" she grabs her hand "You were like a hero today, a knight in shining armor" this made Luna blush madly while Sam was blushing too. "We should go to dinner sometime" Sam said romantically "I really like Italian?" Luna smiled "Of course! Whenever and wherever!" They arrived at Sam's apartment as Sam smiled "I'll see you in school and hopefully for dinner." She blows a kiss as she walks into her apartment. Luna turns around fist pumps into the air as she runs home.

Luna arrives home earlier than her other siblings, she's jumping for joy over her new planned date, that is until she realizes one little thing. "Shit, I don't have any money" she starts banging her head on her bedroom wall "How am I supposed to pay for a date and a nice outfit with no money." She throws a trash can across the room. Luna sits on her bed distressed until she sees a newspaper which interests her.

She picks up the newspaper which reads "Talent Show: Come and Show Your Talents (No Audition needed)" she continued reading "500$ cash Prize" Luna smiled but then sighed as she had nothing to present at the talent show. She couldn't think of anything until it hit her "Maybe my music can't cut it, but my powers could!"

After this Luna decided to put together a costume for herself as she wouldn't want anyone to know who she was when she was performing. Luna pulled out her red and purple hoodie, some purple tights, red gloves, and a used red mask. After putting the whole getup on she decided she'd need one more thing to disguise herself so she put on some old swimming goggles to complete the deal.

Luna walked over to the mirror and looked at herself as she stood tall and proud. "While the world may have mocked Luna Loud they'll all tremble in the might of SPIDER-WOMAN!" As she was posing Luan knocked on their door "Luna you ok in there?" Luna removed her mask "Yeah sis I'm just fine!" Luan walked away as Luna said "I've never felt better."

Later that week as Luna is preparing for the Talent Show behind the stage she looks at all the other competition. There were multiple musical artists, a dance couple, one of those speed artists, and an up an coming wrestler. Luna took deep breaths as her name was called for her performance. She put on her mask as she walked out onto the stage.

Luna looked out onto the crowd as the announcer announced her "Now introducing the final act of the night, a woman who defies all science, the one, the only, THE AMAZING SPIDER-WOMAN!" Luna ran out onto the stage and greeted the audience. She took a deep breath and began doing backflips and cartwheels.

The audience look at her like she's some faker, she then ups the anty by clinging to the walls which surprises the audience causing them to gasp in awe. Luna then performed a backflip from on the ceiling and landed on both of her feet causing the audience to clap in applause.

After this, the wrestler from earlier comes to confront Luna for stealing his show and he grabs her by the shoulder. Luna then grabs him and lifts him up into the air, she twirls him around a little before throwing him off the stage and into the crowd. The crowd then give her a standing ovation as they called out the name Spider-Woman.

As she stood there before the cheering crown and being announced as the first place winner Luna thought to herself "Today is gonna change my life!" As she bowed for the audience

 _Thanks for the long wait guys I hope you enjoyed this part and I wanted to ask you two things. One do you think I should end the story after the origin or continue going past that? And two, if anyone knows how to draw I'd like to ask if you'd help draw some concepts of Luna's costume for me? Thanks for reading I'll be back soon with Chapter 6_


	6. Shade of Red

_Tres Chapters in One Week ;) making up for lost time_

After the talent show Luna met with the host of the show who delivered her reward money personally. He opened up to Luna warmly even going as far as offering her a spot on his talent show tour. "Come on kid it'll be the time of your life and you'll get even more money than that." Luna pondered this thinking of all the things she could get "I'd have to think about it a little." The host seems upset over this "Alright kid if you ever say he's just give me a call" he hands her a business card as he gets on his way.

As Luna is walking out of the building she's pushed out of the way by a guy in a black hoodie. "STOP THAT GUY!" said a security guard in pursuit of the man while the guy in the black hoodie was getting up "Sorry kid" he said before he ran off. The security guard helped Luna up when he reached her "Come on kid, I almost had him. All you had to do was trip him or something!" Luna huffed "Not my fault you can do your job!" She said as she left "Damn kids are useless nowadays!" He said as he walked back into the building

Luna arrived back at the house late and she tried to sneak in through the back door, however it was locked. "Shit" she looked around trying to find a way inside as she noticed her bedroom window was open. She crawled up the wall and entered her rock from her window.

As she crawled through the window the bedroom light came on and there was Luan Loud with an angry look on her face. "Luna, care to explain yourself!" she shows her YouTube footage of Luna at the talent show. "Ummm, umm, pretty cool eh?" Luna says nervously

Luan snaps "ITS NOT COOL! You've exposed yourself to the public, anyone can come find you" as Luna tries to speak Luan interrupts her "And what for Luna, what for?!" Luna just stares in shock then turns into a face of anger

"Who cares if I did it! It's not like anyone knew what I was doing!" Luna grabbed the cash "I just did it for a little money!" she crossed her arms "Like you wouldn't do the same!"

Luan yelled "Not at something this important, you didn't think about what you were doing." She puts her hand in her face "You didn't think about any of us and how it could affect us!" Luan looks at Luna coldly "What's the money for?"

Luna looks at Luan "None of your business" Luan asks again "What's the money for Luna?" Luna stayed silent "What's the money for Luna?" Luna still is silent

"It's for Sam isn't it!" Luna's face gets fiery red as she gets mad "You know I don't know why you still try with her, she probably doesn't even like you!"

That's the last straw as Luna goes out into a full blown rage "I DON'T CARE I LOVE SAM!" Luan looks in shock at her sisters rage "SHES THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY LISTENS UNLIKE YOU!" Luna looks at her sister "You know what, fuck you" Luna angrily walks to the door and opens it revealing all her other family members listening in. She pushes past all of them and runs out the front door.

Everyone else looks in on Luan who's crying in the room, she is comforted by Lori who wraps her arm around her. "It's ok Luan she didn't mean it" Luan wipes away her tears "I'm going after her!" She gets up and gets her coat "Luan please she'll come back" says her mother and Lori but that doesn't stop her as she gets her coat on and walks out the front door.

Luna was walking around the streets of Royal Woods wondering what just happened back home "What was I saying? I just need to calm down." She walks to a gas station and enters inside "I can't believe Luan said that though Sam likes me, doesn't she?" she walks inside and walks past a guy in a grey shirt as she goes to get a drink.

Luna looked through the drink aisles and tried looking for a drink, she settled on a red Powerade and went up to the counter. When she went up to the counter she put her drink up on the counter she was met with negative reaction from the clerk.

"3.19 kid" Luna checked her pockets but she only had 3 dollars in her pocket. "I don't have enough" the store clerk scowled at her "If you don't have the money then put the damn drink back!" Luna looked at him in disgust and went to put the drink back.

Luan was walking down the street looking for Luna, she was worried something horrible may have happened. She heard her phone ring and saw it was a text from Lynn "Are You Ok? Did you find Luna yet?" Luan texted back "Haven't found her yet hopefully will soon, Luv U." Luan kept walking until she reached Flips and saw Luna trying to purchase a drink. She then went to the station to get her.

Luna went to put her drink back when she heard a commotion up front. She looks up at the clerk who screams "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Luna looks around seeing that the front door was just swung open. She runs up to the clerk who is shocked when calling the police. "Where'd he go?" she asks him

Meanwhile outside Luan hears the commotions inside and runs towards the store where she bumps into the robber himself.

Luna is listening to the clerks response to her question, when she hears a bang outside. She runs outside to see that a gun was fired. She saw the gunman who was the guy in the grey shirt from inside the store. It wasn't until he was out of view that she saw the horror laying in front of her. She went blank for a second as she saw her laying there a sickly white color in a pool of her own blood.

She'd been shot!

Luan Loud had been shot!

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Revenge and Responsibility

Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing, her sister had been shot and she couldn't even do anything to help. Luna just stared at her as she walked over to Luan and kneeled down.

"Luan, Luan talk to me!" Luan looks up at Luna and smiles "Luna" Luna looks down at the bleeding bullet wound, she puts her hand over the wound and tries to stop the bleeding "Listen it's gonna be fine, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Luna screams for help "PLEASE, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Luan puts her bloodied hand on Luna's face "Luna it's ok" Luna looks down at Luan with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Luna, I'm sorr…" And all of a sudden the world just stoped for Luna Loud as she watched her sister breathe her last breath and watched as Luan Loud died in her arms.

"Luan" Luna budged her body "LUAN, LUAN PLEASE WAKE UP" she shakes the body violently "LUAN, PLEASE!" Luna stops and realizes that she's gone and not coming back. Luna then looked up in a rage at where the murderer ran through and she ran in hot pursuit after him.

Luna changed into her Spider-Woman costume as she pursued the killer to an abandoned warehouse. She crawled up the wall of the warehouse as she looked in and watched as he was pacing back and forth in worry.

She crawled into the building and climbed onto some scaffolding as she observed him more, he was covered in shadow and she couldn't see him that well. "Cops are coming, shits fucked" he runs around collecting stuff in a bag. Luna then crawls down another wall and lands on the ground.

A faint sound of chains dangling can be heard as the burglar turns around "Who's there?" He looks around until he calms down "Probably just a rat" he continues scuttling through his stuff when another louder metal noise is heard. He pulls out his gun "Alright, whoever you are you got one chance to leave!" A banging noise is heard "Alright SHOW YOURSELF!"

And in a flash of light Luna comes swinging down on a chain and kicks the burglar into a wall, he tries to get up but Luna stops him "You gonna kill me, like you killed that girl!" She picks him up and throws him across the room.

"Why do you care!" She picks him up "IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" She punches him in the face a couple of times and then holds him against a wall.

"This is for Luan!" She's about to deliver a final punch until police cars light up the windows revealing the killer to be the same guy Luna let go after the show. "It's not my problem" Luna remembers saying as she let him go the first time, she then looks over and sees the black hoodie he was wearing earlier.

Luna looks up at the killer and sees fear in his eyes as she realizes she was gonna make a terrible mistake. She drops him and is about to leave him for the police when he attacks again. Luna's spider sense goes off and she tosses him out the window, she runs over in horror as she realizes that she killed him.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL SHOOT!" They shine police headlights on Luna as she crawls away from the scene. "Chief, what was that?" a rookie officer asked while Captain George Stacy replies to him "I dunno, but we're gonna find out."

Luna returns home in her normal clothes with her face still stained from Luna's bloodied hand, she takes a deep breath as she opens the door to her families house. Her entrance to the house causes almost everyone to rush downstairs the police had arrived earlier and informed them of the death.

Her family all stared at her as she had the blood on her face "Hey guys" she tried saying enthusiastically until she collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

Luna woke up the next Saturday morning and was saddened, normally Saturday's in the Loud house are hectic and crowded but today it was calm and gloomy. Luna got up out of the bed and saw Luna's stuff and immediately fell to the floor causing a loud thump. Lori then runs into the rooms checking on Luna who's sobbing on the floor.

"It's all my fault sis! I could've stopped it!" Lori comforts Luna on the floor "Luna it's ok it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop it"."

Luna looks over at her "No if only I stopped him before he left the store, I could've tripped him and I didn't." Lori looks at the sadness in Luna's eyes and understands "Listen she may be gone, but the man responsible is gone now and he can't hurt anyone else." Luna wipes her tears "Yeah your right!"

Lori then gets up and walks to the door "Now they just need to catch that Spider-Woman, I know she was involved somehow." Luna contradicts her "She was there to stop him" Lori huffs "I don't trust her we will see though, see you at breakfast." Lori then exits the room as Luna gets up off the floor.

Luna through some of Luan's old stuff and finds some interesting things. She finds all of her old comedy props, Mr. Coconuts, and all her costumes she wore. Luna smiled as she looked through all the things, she didn't realize how much joy this stuff brought her when Luan was alive.

While digging through the stuff Luna found some glasses that Luan wore for Halloween one year. They were designed in a punk rock style as Luan had went as a rock star that year, the lenses were missing as Luan did not require lenses to see. Luna put on the glasses to see how they would look and she loved the way they looked on her. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family.

When she went downstairs everybody commented on how nice the glasses looked on her.

"They loom totes adorb" Leni said happily

"Looking cool Luna" Lincoln said in a sorrowful tone

"Looking fabulous" Lola said

All the Loud's were chatting about the previous school week when Lynn quickly gets up and leaves the table and goes outside. Luna looked sad as she saw Lynn leave as she felt responsible for the pain everybody felt.

"She will be fine" said Rita Loud "We all will, eventually." On that sour note the breakfast ends and everybody goes and does their own thing. Luna returns to her room and thinks about things.

"Maybe there's a way I can help people" she looks down at a picture of her and Luan from a couple months ago "Maybe I can do something to make sure what happened to you never happens again." She looks our her window and sees Lynn and all her younger siblings playing "Maybe people need some hope, maybe people need a hero!" She looks at her costume "It's time to redesign."

 _Thanks for the Feedback guys it's starting to move along now so I hope you enjoy more spider stuff_


	8. Makeover

Luna worked on her new costume for the entire day, but all she got was multiple crumbled drawings and wasted time. Luna sighed as she looked at the clock and saw that the whole day has gone by without any progress. Luna then picked up her guitar and strummed a soft tune until something caught her eye.

She saw a spider outside her window as it was threading a web. She ran over and watched as it created its spider-web and got an idea. "I can create my own webs" she looked at all the stuff in the room "Ok maybe not." She looks in the hallway as Lisa walks by and goes into her room.

Lisa is working on some chemicals in her room when Luna walks in "Can I help you Luna?" Luna smiles "Hey Lis, any idea what the chemical contents of spider-webs are?"

Lisa looks at Luna in a weird way "Why would you wanna know that?" Lisa said in her trademark lisp.

Luna laughed "Oh nothing Lis, just wanted to know" she goes to turn around until Lisa interrupts her "If your trying to make your own webs, then I can do it for you" Luna turns around and smiles "Thanks Lis!" she hugs her tightly until Lisa tries to speak again.

"But they're gonna just be big splatters, I can put them in cartridges for storage but I don't see any other use for them" she turned around "So that'll be your own problem." and with that Lisa turned around getting back to work, while Luna left the room.

When she was walking back to her room she stopped when she passes Lana and Lola's room and she remembered something. "Lana's always got spare parts around maybe I can use those." Luna picks up some of the parts and takes some of them with her before exiting the room.

Luna returns to her bedroom and puts all the spare parts on her bed, she tries to start thinking of ideas. "Maybe I can find a way to shoot the webs out of my wrists" she makes a rocker pose "Sorta like this, I swear I've seen this on a tv show before."

She then hears a conversation in another bedroom and goes to investigate dropping her web shooters on the way. She enters Leni and Lori's bedroom and sees Leni and Lincoln chatting it up.

"Hey Luna" Lincoln said sourly, there was visible sadness on his face and Luna knew why. "Hey lil bro, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Linky was really sad so I came and comforted him" Leni said, this hit Luna hard as she still felt responsible for Luan's death "Now we're talking about what Lincoln should wear to impress a girl!"

"LENI! UGH!" Lincoln became red with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Linky." Leni said sadly "I didn't meant to make you mad!" She goes over and hugs him.

Luna smiles when she hears this "Lincoln, your trying to impress a girl" she smiles as she sees his embarrassment "Its ok bro, what's her name?"

Lincolns face is flushed as he tries to respond "Cin-Cin-Cindy, her name is Cindy!" he covers his face as he's nervous about his crush "But it doesn't matter she probably doesn't like me!"

Luna and Leni both laugh and try to comfort Lincoln "Linky, she probably does too like you. Your a stud" Leni hugged him while Luna speaks with him. "Bro if she doesn't like you then she's missing out on a pretty cool dude!"

With this saying Lincoln stands up proudly "Thanks guys I'll go write my note now!" Lincoln then runs off into his room leaving Luna and Leni by themselves.

"So Leni I'm actually in need of some fashion help" this made Leni's face light up as she knew everything there was to know about fashion. "Ok Luna ask away" Luna smiled "Well I'm working on this new… outfit that uses spandex and I didn't know if I should go for a red and blue color scheme or a red or purple?"

Leni thought for a while until she finally came up with a solution "Well I'd go with a blueish purple color and try to mix it with a darker red" she went over to her closet and pulled out two spandex suits "I have the exact colors from a Halloween costume I planned to do last year, but you can have them."

Luna takes the suits out of Leni's hands "Thanks Leni, I'll make sure to use them well" she starts to walk out of the room before asking one more question "Could I use black as a secondary color on this red?" Leni nodded her head in approval as Luna smiled and went out the room and began working on the costume.

Over the next day Luna works on both her web shooters and costume. For the costume she used the bluish-purple bodysuit as a base and put red over it in certain spots. She disconnected the mask from the body suit and customized it with white bug like lenses and silk printed a black web pattern over it at school. The new web shooters were planned to have two modes of fire but it couldn't be tested yet.

Luna walked up to Lisa's room and knocks on the door "Lis, can I come in?" Luna waits by the door while Lisa unlocks the million little locks on her door.

"Come in, come in" a look of excitement on her face as they both entered the room "Here are your web cartridges!"

Luna took them excitedly and put them into her web shooters "Lis watch this" she fired a web line from her shooters to the other wall of Lisa's room. "Yooooo that's so cool" she says as her web shooter jolts out and explodes "Oh damnit"

Lisa laughs "Don't sorry I can try to fix them for you" she takes the shooters off of Luna's wrist "It's really interesting, I didn't know you invented stuff!"

Luna laughed "Yeah I do sometimes, well thanks for the webs Lis!" Lisa nods at her as Luna walks out the room and finally after a whole weekends of work was Luna Loud finally finished with her new costume.

And as she stood in the mirror and looked at herself in her new Spider-Woman costume she stood proud that she was doing something for the good of the people. Luna removes her mask and looks at the photo of Luan in her mirror "I'm gonna make you proud sis, if it's the last thing I do" she cries happily "I'll make sure no one else gets hurt." With this statement Luna jumps out her window to begin her crime fighting career.

Luna returns later that night and tries to enter the house quietly through her bedroom window. Luna lays on her bed tired, she stopped two muggings tonight and it was more exhausting than she thought.

"Wooo, good first night" she looks over at the clock it says "1:06 in the morning." Luna sighs "Well I might as well try to get some sleep, it's been a rough weekend" with this statement Luna changes out of her costume and falls asleep.

"You couldn't save me! You didn't even care!" Luna woke up in a pitch black room, there was only one light "Hello? Is anyone there?" The light flashes and in its center is Luan Loud "LUAN!" Luna runs toward her and she turns around all bloodied and shot "You didn't even try to save me, It's like you didn't even care!" Luna cries "I DID CARE LUAN! I DID CARE!"

Luna wakes up violently as she hears a bang coming from the bathroom. "What the?" She checks her clock "3:19" she gets up quickly and goes to the bathroom door. She can hear a slight moaning noise on the other side of the door and knocks "Hey you ok in there?"

She hears another bang on the sink and opens up the door and Luna stares in shock at what she sees. "LYNN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lynn was lying on the bathroom floor with a knife in her hand and her wrists bleeding with two big cuts.

"Lu..Luna?" Is all Lynn could mutter before she collapsed from blood loss. Luna rushed over to Lynn's side before screaming "MOM, DAD, LYNNS HURT!"

 _Hey you guys thanks for reading the story and your continued support. To clear any confusion the costume is The Sam Raimi costume but it's red and bluish purple with black webs and the amazing Spider-Man 2 lenses. It also has the all new all different logos on the from and back, so any artist wanting to draw it for me hit me up in the pm's (that's not supposed to be sexual you creeps) and enjoy the cliffhanger ending with Lynn._


	9. The Trial by Fire

The whole Loud House shook as everyone suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom, nobody knew what was happening or why everyone got up, but it had to be serious. Luna was still sitting next to Lynn in the bathroom holding her hand as she tried to get her to wake up.

"Come on Lynn wake the hell up!" Luna holds her hand tightly "I'm not losing another sister" Luna's parents show up at the bathroom door and pull Luna away from Lynn as they pick her up and take her out of the hospital.

"What happened to Lynn?" Asked Lincoln

"Is Lynn gonna be ok?" Asked both Lola and Lana

"She's gonna be fine kids but we will be right back don't worry" said Rita before her and Lynn Sr. took her into the car "Lori your in charge!" She screamed as the door shut and the car drove off.

All the loud kids were chatting about what had happened to Lynn while Lori calmed down the kids "Alright guys don't worry Lynn is gonna be fine we just all need to get some sleep." She heads all the kids back into the rooms except for Luna who's just sitting on the bathroom floor still.

"Luna, are you ok?" Lori asked concerned she walked over to Luna and out a hand on her shoulder.

Luna looks at the blood on her hands and has a flash of Luan in her arms "LUAN! SHES BLEEDING GUYS!" she shakes back against the wall as Lori shakes her.

"Luna it's ok Luans not here she's in a better place" she hugs her "It's ok Luna, it's ok."

Luna calms herself down and embraces her sister in the hug before quickly going back into her room to try to fall asleep.

The next morning everyone ate their breakfast and tried to get to school in a hurry as nobody wanted to get in trouble with their parents when they eventually got home. Luna woke up a little bit later than everybody else she was tired as she spent most of the night wondering what was gonna happen to Lynn.

She gets a knock on her bedroom door and she gets up to open it and lets Lisa inside. "I've fixed your web shooters, they shouldn't jolt out again." She hands them to Luna as she puts them on her wrists.

"Thanks Lis" she gets her backpack ready as she tries to get to school while Lisa watches. "Can I help you Lis?" she asks wondering why her sister is still in the room with her.

"Are you ok? You've been kind of out of it since Luan and now with Lynn" Lisa stared at Luna who just kept packing her bag. Luna finally did say something though "I feel responsible for all of it Lis, and your the only one I can talk to because of these powers!" She throws her calculator on the ground and covers her face in anger.

Lisa walks over to Luna and taps her on the shoulder "Im not good with emotions and that stuff but I'm here if you need to talk" as she says this she leaves the room to be able to get to school on time. Luna continues packing her bag until she reaches her costume, which she decides to pack with her just in case. After all this Luna decides to finally go to school.

At Royal Woods High everyone was discussing about the events that happened to the Loud family over the weekend. It was the most talked about thing in the school since the decathlon team won the national championship against Midtown High from New York. Everyone in the school was paying attention The Loud Sisters were in the hearts of everyone at the school as they were getting greeted and comforted by their friends.

Except for Luna who was ignored most of the day while her other sisters were being comforted and chatted too. She went up to her locker to get her genetics homework and her textbook when her locker gets slammed shut. She looks over and sees Adrian Toomes standing by Luna.

"Hey Loud" he smiles evilly "How's it going?"

Luna turns around the other way not saying a single word before Toomes jumps in front of her. "Do you mind Toomes, I'm not in the mood!"

Toomes laugh "Looney Luna can't talk!" he puts a hand on her shoulder "I'm not surprised, the only time someone actually wants to talk to you and you try to leave!" He laughs

Luna tries to turn around again until she's stopped again. She sighs "Adrian I'm gonna be late for my class!" she tries to get around him again.

"Fine Loud go cry about your sister some more!" He laughs maniacally as Luna turns around angrily. "Toomes knock it off!" He laughs some more "No wonder she died, she probably rather end it than live with you!"

Luna clenches her fast as her face gets red with anger as Toomes continues to taunt "And now your other sister is trying to join Luan, don't worry Lynns not a big loss anyway."

Luna grabs Toomes and throws him onto the wall "ENOUGH!" she keeps him pinned against the wall until the chemistry teacher Miss. Whitman confronts them. "Is everything ok you two?" Luna stands there for a second and she drops Toomes "Perfectly fine Miss. W', she then stomps off to her next class with Toomes talking to her as she walks away "See you soon Looney Luna!"

As Luna is walking towards her class she's interrupted by Miss. Whitman "Luna can you wait up please!" Luna stops in the hallway as Miss. Whitman approaches her "Are you ok Luna, I'm here if you need someone to talk to?"

Luna smiles "Thanks Miss. W it's just tough with Luan and Lynn and idiots like Toomes bugging me, it's been tough." Her teacher smiles "Anytime Luna, Anytime."

Just then Luna's spider-sense goes off as she hears an explosion from the chemistry room across the school, the fire alarms go off in blaring sound throughout the school. "That's my classroom!" she runs towards it until Luna stops her.

"Miss. W get out of here now!" Luna pushes her away when she runs into the bathroom. She then emerges from the bathroom in her costume as she runs towards the chemistry room. "Leni and Sam are in Chemistry this period, I hope they aren't trapped" she thought to herself as she was running.

Luna arrives at the chemistry room which is ablaze and calls out "Is anybody in there?" she enters the room and tries to avoid getting burned. "HELLO IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" As Luna screams out she sees Sam and Leni unconscious. She goes over to them and grabs Sam and throws her out of the classroom.

Luna then faintly hears Leni's voice "H..hu..huh" Luna runs over to Leni to try to pick her up and take her out the room but the ceiling collapses in front of the door. "Shit" she looks for another way out when she sees the window. The ceiling then collapses again right on top of Luna who throws Leni out of the way.

"Wha..WHAT?! HELP THE CLASS IS ON FIRE!" Leni screams as she wakes up in the middle of the fire. Luna hears her screaming and tries to lift the rubble off of her back. She does get it off of her back but she burns herself while doing it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Leni screams as Spider-Woman lifts the rubble off her, she looks around as she sees a window and looks at her wrist. "I hope this works" she then grabs Leni and tells her "Hold on!" as they both leap out the window.

It felt like a slow rush of time as Luna's spider sense went off as the chemistry room exploded behind her and she fell to the ground. Luna then quickly shoots a web line to the side of the building to break their fall as they slowly swing down to the ground.

Everyone in the parking lot ran over to the sight of the explosion and many were shocked when they saw Spider-Woman swinging down with Leni Loud. When they landed on the ground Luna let go of Leni as Leni said her thanks.

"Thanks for saving me….ummm"

"It's Spider-Woman" Luna said to her dim witted sister

"Well thank you for saving me from the fire!" She looks back in at the classroom "What about Sam is she ok?" Leni said worriedly

"She's fine I got her out before the classroom exploded" she looked back up at it "Any idea on how the fire started?"

Leni looked worried "Well we were doing an experiment and somebody messed with one of the fire things and I think it exploded, but I don't know who?" Leni explained when she saw Lori running up towards her

"LENI ARE YOU OK?" Lori said while hugging her sister "I'm fine Lori, but I don't know where Luna got off too." Luna tried thinking of an excuse to tell her sisters "I'm sure she got out ok!"

Lori pulls Leni away from Spider-Woman "Your probably why the room lit on fire in the first place, how come every time your around one of my family members gets hurt or worse!" Luna just stands there as Lori criticizes her, she didn't expect this hatred from her

"I was only trying to help" she said nervously

"Well you've helped enough!" Lori said angrily as she and Leni walked away "Come on Leni!" Leni followed right behind her as Luna crawled up the school wall much to the students amazement.

Meanwhile in an weapons warehouse a goon walks up to a mysterious shadowed figure with his cell phone. "Boss look at this!" He shows his boss footage of Spider-Woman saving Leni from the school fire. "This is nuts boss, complete nuts

His boss ignores him as he just looks at the footage in intrigue as he only says "Interesting."

 _Thanks for reading the story as it's going so far, as of now this is the last pre wrote Chapter so it's gonna be a while for a new one so I hope you guys don't mind a wait (not 10 months doe :)) thanks again._


	10. Recovery

It was a crazy and hectic day for everyone at Royal Woods High as the schools chemistry wing was ablaze today, there would've been casualties too if it wasn't for Spider-Woman. She was the talk of the school as everyone, including some of the teachers.

"She crawled up a freaking wall!" Said one ninth grade boy

"She spun a web like a real spider!" Said a senior girl

"I don't get why she has to wear a mask" the 9th grade gym teacher said "If she's trying to help she doesn't need a mask!"

Among all the chaos was Luna Loud, who was Spider-Woman, changing out of her costume and trying to find her sisters in the crowds of people. She listened in in everyone's conversations and she tried to hold back the smile trying to emerge on her face.

She finally saw her sisters in the crowd and she ran towards them "LORI, LENI!" she nearly bumped into them too, but she luckily caught herself. "A-are y-you gu-guys ok?" She said while panting heavily.

"We're totes fine, Spider-Woman saved us!" Leni said giddily while Lori just rolled her eyes "Yeah Spider-Woman saved her! She probably also caused the fire in the first place."

Luna looked at Lori in total shock "I can't believe she hates me this much" she thought in her head. She then hugs her two sisters "I'm just glad you two are ok" tears start forming in her eyes "I can't lose you too!"

Lori hugs Luna back "We aren't going anywhere Luna, I promise you that!" Luna then hears Lori mutter under her breath "I won't let Spider-Woman take another one of you guys."

They break from the hug as Luna wipes her tears and spots Sam in the distance "I gotta go, see you at home!" She said as she ran to Sam.

When Luna finally reached Sam she hugged her with all her might "SAM, YOUR OK!" she kept hugging until she noticed Sam wasn't breathing.

"Lu-Luna S-S-Stop!" Luna stopped hugging Sam and let go of her "Sorry, I was just worried that you were hurt, and I don't want you to be hurt, and, and…" Sam put a finger over Luna's lips and shushed them, Luna then stared into her beautiful eyes as Sam removed her finger.

"I get it Luna, you sweetheart you" she hugs Luna "I was worrying about you too, Im so glad your ok!" Sam starts crying "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you!"

And in that moment Luna's heart jumped as she heard Sam's words "She needs me, I'm her best friend!" She thought to herself as she gives Sam a kiss on the cheek "You'll never lose me, never!" They both smile as the police arrive at the school and begin interviewing students.

"Well they're gonna wanna interview me so I'd better get going" Sam kisses Luna again before she runs off to go get interviewed as Luna stares awestruck at Sam.

"She's quite a gal" Luna thought to herself, she then checked down at her watch and looked at the time "12:22." "Hmmmm, I doubt there's gonna be anymore classes today" she sighs "I should go see if Lynn is doing any better." She then runs off to the hospital.

Luna enters Royal Woods General and goes up to the front desk, she waits patiently for one of the secretary's to arrive. After waiting for five minutes a tall, slender blonde woman walks up to Luna and greets her.

"Hello, can I help you?" she was typing on a keyboard and awaiting for Luna's response. "I'd like to see Lynn Loud Jr, please." The woman typed on the keyboard and pressed enter, the waited for a couple of minutes before something popped up.

"Ms. Loud is in Room 324, her parents are up their now" she points her down the hall "The elevator is down that way, is she your sister?"

Luna nodded her head "Yeah I'm worried about her, this was so sudden" the secretary spoke up "Don't worry, with family like you I'm sure she'll get better!" With that Luna smiled and walked to the elevator

Luna got out of the elevator and walked onto the third floor of the hospital, she looked up and down the hall and saw Rita Loud outside of Lynn's hospital room. She walks towards her mother who looks at her furiously.

"LUNA! What are you doing here!" Rita said angrily

"I came to visit Lynn, I needed to make sure she was ok." Luna looked at her mom "Especially after school today."

Rita rubbed her head stressfully "Are you ok? I heard about what happened at school."

Luna shook her shoulders "I'm fine, Leni got rescued by Spider-Woman though" she looked over at Lynn's room door "How's she doing, any improvements?"

Rita buried her head "The bleeding stopped and she was talking earlier" she starts crying "Its awful to see her like this, and you were just here two weeks ago in a similar position!" Luna then watches as Rita starts balling "And Lu-Luan!" She collapses into Luna's arms as Luna hugs her mother.

"It's ok Mom, I miss Luan too and Lynn's gonna get better" she sobs "It's all gonna get better one day." she wipes her tears "You should have a break" she looks towards the elevator "Isn't dad getting of work soon, you should go pick him up!"

Rita wipes her tears "Yeah I'll go pick up your father, will you watch her?" Luna nods her head "I'll watch her mom!" Rita smiles and walks towards the elevator as Luna enters the hospital room.

Luna looked at the room around her it was like the same grey and bland hospital room she stayed in two weeks ago, she looked at the flowers that Lynn had received "Feel Better Soon -Jenn" Luna smiled at the note.

She then looked at Lynn herself who was in a hospital robe and laying in her bed. Luna looked at her arms which were red and had stitches on them, she also noticed an IV drip in Lynn's arm pumping some sort of fluid into her. Luna then looked at Lynn's eyes which were red and baggy and her hair was untidy.

Luna sat down in a chair next to Lynn, she watched as her little sister woke up. "Wh-Wha? Lu-Luna?" Luna smiled as she saw Lynn "Yeah Sis, it's me" she rubbed her arm "How you feeling?"

Lynn looked around the room and looked at her bed "Where is everybody? Why am I not in my room?" She had a look of fear on her face as she was staring at Luna.

"Lynn it's ok! I'm here now, you don't have to worry." she reached for Lynn's arm but she jerks backwards.

"NO, NO, I WANNA GO HOME!" Lynn jerks around in her bed like a wild animal with Luna trying to keep her down "I DON'T NEED TO BE HERE!"

Luna holds down Lynn "LYNN STOP! Your gonna hurt yourself!" she watches as Lynn calms down and breaks into tears "Lynn you can talk to me, please?"

Lynn balls her eyes out "ITS MY FAULT! LUANS GONE ANDS IT MY FAULT!" Luna looks at Lynn sadly and holds her hand "I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER AND NOW SHES GONE!" Lynn covers her face in shame and sadness.

Luna sighs as she tries to comfort her sister "Its not your fault Lynn, It's mine" she takes a deep breath "If I didn't leave the night we were arguing she would still be alive." Luna wipes her eyes "Luan is my fault, don't beat yourself up over it!"

Lynn uncovers her face and looks at Luna with her swollen eyes "But I wasn't strong enough, if I'm not strong enough then how can I protect everyone else!" she looks out the window and stares at the buildings outside.

"Lynn you are strong, so strong and I'm glad you are" she smiles "But you don't have to protect anybody, your fine in just being yourself Lynn."

Lynn wipes her eyes and embraces her sister in a hug "I'm sorry for making you worry about me! I'll never do it again I promise!" Luna hugs her back and squeezes her tightly "Luna? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sis, anything."

Lynn breathes in and sighs "Could I possibly move in your room when we get home? I don't really think I'm stable enough to be around the younger ones."

Luna smiles "Of course you can stay with me! I'd love the company!" They both hug again as Luna's spider-sense goes off and an earthquake is felt.


	11. The Calm before The Storm

Luna looked around the room as it shook wildly from the earthquake, the sky outside was black and it looked like storms were brewing. Luna looked at Lynn she was covering her face in fear, then all of a sudden the window shattered as rain heavily poured into the hospital room.

"LUNA!" Lynn screamed as glass sprang all around the room, almost piercing her skin "LUNA HELP!" she screamed again as she passed out form fear.

"LYNN!" Luna ran over to Lynn and ran her out the hospital room. She saw her mother running towards them as multiple hospital staff members were trying to leave the building. "Mom take her!" Luna then got up and ran towards the exit as her mother was screaming at her from behind.

Luna ran outside the hospital and saw the storm get worse as tree branches and debris were hurtling through the air. Luna spotted a blond haired girl who was about to get hit by debris, Luna pushes her out of the way of the debris and looks at her.

"You ok?" The blond girl nods her head as Luna pats her back and runs off to change into her costume, emerging from an alleyway Spider-Woman shot a web and attached it to a building and swung into the eye of the storm.

Luna observed the surrounding area and saw that the Royal Woods General Bank was where the most activity was happening. Luna swung herself over to the bank and crashed through a window inside. There were two guys in ski masks Luna fired a web line at both of them and pulled them towards her, she jumped up causing them to crash into each other.

A third robber then came up from behind and tried to strangle Luna, but she flipped him over her head and onto the ground ahead. She webs him up "Nighty Night" she looks around before she is blown back by a gust of wind into a wall.

"And what do we have here? The famous Spider-Woman" a woman wearing a orange hoodie and Capri pants walked towards Luna "I saw you that night you were performing, gotta say the costume is ten times better."

Luna huffed as she got up off the wall "And who are you supposed to be?"

The woman laughed "Call me Weathergirl!" she held her hands up as she formed storm clouds out of her hands.

"Weathergirl?!" She laughed "Really? Weathergirl was the best name you could come up with bro! There are a ton of cooler names like Storm or Thunder or Weather Wizard!" she sighed "Actually Weather Wizard's not that cool and it's taken I think."

The woman's cheeks became a fiery red color "Don't make fun of me! You don't know what I can do!"

Luna laughed "What're you gonna do rustle my hair with the wind!"

Weathergirl clenched her fist "I came for a score not to get insulted!" she had two bags full of money in her hands.

Luna shot a web at the money and pulled it towards her "Now listen Weathergirl, your storms are getting out of control and this money isn't yours, so if you'll calmly come with me…"

Weathergirl starts screaming "IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE SPIDER-BITCH!" she started forming lighting bolts out of her hands and fires them at Luna

Luna dodges the lighting bolts "Woah, that's not wind!" Luna dodges two more lighting bolts and shoots a web towards the ceiling to try to swing.

"Not so fast!" Weathergirl shoots a lightning bolt through Luna's web causing her to crash to the ground "Your toast!" She goes over to Spider-Woman and grabs her by the torso

"Rain, RAIN WHERE ARE YOU?" a faint voice coming off of Weathergirl said. She touched her ear and responded "I'm here" the voice started speaking "Do you have the money?" "Yeah I have it" the man on the mic yells at Weathergirl "THEN GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE COPS SHOW UP!"

Weathergirl then looks at Luna and drops her "Maybe next time." She starts to walk away as Luna wakes up and shoots a webline at her hoodie and pulls it off as it reveals a high school age girl with orangish hair and blue eyes looking back at her, the girl fires a lighting bolt at her before fleeing away from the bank.

Luna watched as Weathergirl runs away as the police run into the bank "This is Captain Stacy of the Royal Woods Police Department! Put your hands up or we will shoot"

Luna looked behind her as she saw the police swarm into the building and surround her "I'LL ASK ONE MORE TIME, HANDS IN THE AIR!" Luna's spider sense then goes off as a cop tries to knock her out. She knocks a cop out with a jab and dodges bullets as they are fired bullets towards her, she jumped out of the way and swung over the cops and out the window.

"DAMN IT, THATS THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" Captain Stacey said as he stormed out the bank angrily.

Luna quickly tried to return home and get back inside the house without being noticed. She crawled into the house through her window and quickly removed her costume before anyone saw her, she then exited her room and tried to get downstairs before being caught.

"Going somewhere" said Lisa in her famous lisp "I saw Spider-Woman on the news twice today and what extraordinary things she's done" she pulls up her phone "Except for the fact that the police are issuing an arrest warrant for her, Luna this has gotten out of hand and I have to tell the rest of the family."

Lisa starts to walk downstairs as Luna stops her "Listen Lis I've been trying to do some good, it's the least I can do for messing everything up."

Lisa stares at her sister before she speaks up "Fine, I won't tell anyone but try not to get yourself killed." she begins to walk away before she is stopped again

"Actually I need your help" Lisa looks at Luna in confusion "There was this girl there, she has the ability to control the weather." Luna rubs her chin "She was high school age with orangish hair and blue eyes."

Lisa walks past Luna and into her room, she turns on her computer and opens a program "This program is a database of all the people in Royal Woods" she types in the information that Luna gave her and hits search "And your mystery woman is…."

"Hollie Rain?" The two sisters looked behind them and saw Leni who was looking at the computer "I haven't seen her in years, she dropped out of school!"

Luna looks at Leni "Any idea where she could possibly be Leni? Were you two friends?"

Leni shrugs "Yeah we were besties in kindergarten, I think?" Leni and Luna laugh as they all look at the computer screen "Well I hope you can find her!"

"Yeah I do too sis, I do too"

 _Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse Hollie and another high school boy with a black buzz cut and yellow and brown hoodie on were sitting around a table counting money._

"Nice score Hollie, we did good today" said the guy in the hoodie he held his hand out to give Hollie a high five and she hits it back.

"Yeah I was doing pretty good especially against Spider-Woman" she laughed "I would've fried her ass too if the cops hadn't have shown up!" she puts her money down "Your gauntlets seem to be working well."

"It's cause I made them" a mysterious voice said towards the back of the room, he was working on a suit "They worked well didn't they Schultz?"

"Yeah they worked well boss" Schultz looked at his wrists "They're a little tight though if that's not a problem we can fix."

The figure sighs "I'll get to it" he slammed his tools on a table "You two were reckless today, you got people hurt and caused Spider-Woman to investigate, I mean what are you thinking going out there with the name Weathergirl?!"

"Well what else am I supposed to go by? And your not even going to yell at The Shocker over here?" she glances at the figure furiously

"Hey! Shockers a cool name!"

"ENOUGH! This isn't what we're trying to accomplish, we wanted to prove that people like us, the losers and the rejects can make a difference in the world and that we're worth something!" he picks up a wrench and fixes little nuts and bolts on his suit "I expect to have the resources for our deal ready by next week."

Both of them groaned in agreement "Yes boss we will" Hollie then spoke up "But what if Spider-Woman shows up we can't risk this deal to fight her!"

"Don't worry I've got that covered." The figure then walks out into the light he is wearing a red and black armored suit with a helmet that resembles a vultures beak with red glowing eyes and a covered mouth, the suit then expands two bird like wings with thrusters that emit red flames and smoke. "It's time I prove my worth!"

 _ **Thanks for reading guys I hope your enjoying so far and I really am glad for your feedback.**_

 _ **Hollie Rain/Weathergirl was co-created by me and ed edd and eddy in minecraft make sure to check them out!**_


	12. The Vulture Takes Flight

For the next week Luna had been keeping it low as Spider-Woman since her two big stunts last Monday, she recently stopped multiple muggings and break ins as well as juggling doing homework and practicing music. Luna was currently struggling with her algebra II homework when she heard a bang from down the hall, she gets up from her desk and walked down the hall to Lincoln's room.

She knocked on the door and walked inside "Linc, you ok dude?" she looked on as Lincoln was rubbing his head as he looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm completely fine, I just bumped my head getting up" he laughs "I think I'm just getting taller that's all!" He then gets up and walks over to his desk as he begins to write something

"Whatcha writing bro?" she walks over to Lincoln's desk and looks over his shoulder and saw that he was writing a note to his crush Cindy "Oh look at you Romeo" she giggled.

"Hey knock it off!" He pushes her away and looks down at his desk in embarrassment "Why am I even doing this she's gonna say no" He starts to crumple up the note before Luna stops him.

"No way bro, your not throwing this away" she looks at the note and smiles at her brother "Your trying to ask her to the fall formal aren't you?" she nudges him in the arm "I can help you know, if you want a musical number done."

Lincoln laughs "Sure you can sing the pizza song while I ask her."

Luna laughs "Bet" she leaves the room and comes back a minute later with her guitar, she begins strumming a tune.

"Oh no" Lincoln covers his face in embarrassment as Luna begins singing

" _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore_!"

" _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore_!"

Lincoln sat there in embarrassment with a smile on his face as he watched his sister play music happily, he then sighed "I don't know how you could stay so positive with what's happening lately" he looks at a photo on his wall of him and Luan "I don't get it."

Luna stopped playing her guitar and looked over at Lincoln "I just try to remember the good times and I know she's in a better place" she looks at the picture "I don't want to remember her on how she ended, but on how she lived."

Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders "That's not horrible advice" he smiles and goes to hug Luna as she hugs him back. Lincoln's commuter then beeps as he breaks free from the hug to check on it "Yes! Spider-Woman was caught stopping a speeding car on the highway today, gotta see if there was video!"

Luna just smiled as she rubbed her arm "Yeah that car was hard to stop, had to play rag doll for a couple blocks" she thought and she looked at Lincoln's computer. "So your a fan of her, don't tell Lori she'll flip."

Lincoln laughed "Yeah I know, I was already told she was an evil demon who saves people for attention." He shakes his head "She's boloney, I think she's a hero!"

"Yeah she's pretty rad" Luna smiled at her brothers excitement but also sighed "Too bad I can't tell him that it's really me under that mask, it's for the best though" she thought in her head. She then felt a buzzing in her pocket and she saw two texts, one was from Ned "Hey Luna, haven't talked to you in a while we should totally hang!"

She quickly replied then checked the other text, it was from Leni she quickly opened it up and read "Need you real quick, please come to my room" Luna looked at her phone then looked at Lincoln "Gotta go bro, talk to you later?" Lincoln couldn't hear her and she left.

Luna walked down the hall and knocked on Leni and Lori's door and she waited for a couple seconds before Leni opened the door with a nervous look on her face. "Leni are you ok?" Luna looked at her sister before she was pulled into the bedroom.

"Hollie called me Luna and I literally don't know what to do" she pants around the room in nervousness and sits down on her bed "I need to go see her!" Leni gets up and tries to leave the room before Luna stops her.

"Leni you can't she's dangerous, you could get hurt or worse" she put a hand on her sisters shoulder "I don't want you to get hurt, now what did she say in the text?" Leni wipes her face before she starts talking

"She said she'd be at the alley between Maguire and Garfield, I don't want her to get hurt Luna please!" Leni looks into Luna' eyes with her puppy eyes. "Alright Leni I promise she won't get hurt" she turns around to leave and thinks to herself "Can't say she won't hurt me though!" She then turns to leave

Later at the alley Hollie and Schultz are waiting for their mysterious dealer while the two of them are chatting. "Where's the boss at? He better not screw up the deal!" Schultz said angrily as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"He's here, I can tell" she sighs "I wish my friend Leni was here though, she's a sweetheart but I still think I could've gotten her involved." Unknown to them Spider-Woman was listening in on the conversation as a black limousine rolled up. Coming out of the car was Joseph Lorenzi, the crime lord known as Hammerhead who ran the local drug shipments, and his two henchmen Butch and Smalls.

"You kids still trying to hustle me out of a deal, shouldn't there be homework you kids have due" he chuckles while the two of them give him a glance. He stops chuckling and looks around "Where's the bird?"

Schultz threw his cigarette on the ground "He's here don't worry, now do you wanna make a deal or what?" Hammerhead shakes his head while Schultz orders Hollie to bring over a crate filled with tech. "So we got our newest tech here" he shows them four earbud looking things "Now they look weak but..." he throws them onto the limo and activates them as they form an opening into the limo.

Luna stares at this tech in shock and looked at the surroundings "Alright so Hollies here, this Schultz guy is here and one of the biggest crime lords in Detroit are here" Luna crunches her knuckles "Piece of cake." Luna prepares to jump into action when her spider-sense goes off and she is swooped into the air.

Luna looks down below as she is being swooped up into the air above Royal Woods, she begins panicking as she sees the ground shrinking below her. "WHAT THE HELL!" Luna shakes viciously with her spider-sense blaring, she then looks up to see the man in the vulture suit, talons on his feet gripping Luna's costume, flying her higher up in the atmosphere. "LET ME GO JACKASS!" Luna screams in fear and anger.

Vulture laughs "If you insist Spidey" he releases one of the talons from Luna's suit which causes a tear in the shoulder, revealing Luna's skin. "Don't mess with my crew again!" He says coldly as he releases the second talon and watches her fall to the ground, a loud screaming can be heard from Luna as she falls.

 _ **Thanks for reading guys, the origin is slowly coming to a close as we start moving into more one-shot styled stories.**_

 _ **Once again Hollie Rain/Weathergirl was co-created with ed edd and eddy in Minecraft**_

 _ **Butch and Smalls created by me ~**_

 _ **Thanks to The Living Myth for the constructive feedback :)**_


	13. The Pieces Start to Fit

Luna felt herself getting lightheaded as she plummeted to the ground below, she felt her eyes starting to shut as she edged closer and closer to the ground. Luna quickly tried to think of a way to save herself as she looked down at her web shooters and got an idea.

"God I hope this works!" she then began to shoot four web lines above her head as they formed a square shape. She then fired a net into the square forming a parachute as she slowed down in the air.

"Phew" she said as she slowly started descending "At least I slowed down!" Luna then looked up as her parachute ripped and a big hole formed "OH SHITTTTTTTTTTT!" Luna then began falling again as she landed in the Royal Woods Lake.

Luna blacked out as she landed in the lake, she couldn't feel anything as her thoughts started to fade from the lack of oxygen. Luna then imagined a park it was sunny and her entire family was there eating a picnic, Ned, Sam, and all of her friends were there as well and everybody was happy.

Luna then looked into the distance as she saw a shadowy figure in the sunset, she walked towards the figure as it turned around to reveal Luan standing there smiling. Luna smiled as she ran towards Luan but she started slowly fading "LUAN! LUAN!" she tried grabbing towards her sister before she fades completely and Luna woke up.

Luna opened her eyes and began choking on water as she lifted up her mask and gagged it out, she spit onto the floor and looked around noticing she was in Lisa's room. Lisa then walked into the room and checked Luna's pulse.

"Good your breathing" she takes her hands off Luna's wrist and walks over to her computer "Great job Luna, I had to send my prototype robot for the Stark Expo to come save your life because you had to go play hero again!" She rubs her forehead in frustration as Luna gets up from the table.

"I'm sorry Lis, but that Vulture guy needs to be stopped" she walked over to her younger sister and sat down in a chair near her desk "He's selling illegal weapons and tech that shouldn't be on the streets!"

Lisa laughs "And that's our problem how? If this guy is so dangerous then why don't you call the police!"

"BECAUSE THE POLICE CANT DO WHAT I DO!" She then covered her mouth and looked at Lily who was still sleeping and she began whispering "Because I just have to do it, no one else can." Lisa shook her head at Luna before she led Luna out of her room.

"Just don't get killed the last thing this family needs is another death." She then quietly shuts the door as Luna begins to walk back towards her room.

Luna opened the door to her room and slouched onto the bed, she stared up at the bunk bed above her and sighed before getting back up and removing her costume. She then looked at the giant hole in her costume and stuck her fingers in it as well as noticing two huge scars where the talons entered her shoulder.

"Damnit, looks like I'll be wearing long sleeves for a couple of days" she puts on pajamas before she goes back to sleep.

 _Meanwhile at Vultures Base_

After the weapons deal between Hammerhead and the Vulture's gang Schultz and Hollie return to the warehouse base and get out of the van they were driving. Schultz then walks over to the fridge and grabs out a beer.

"A toast to a successful deal" he tapped his beer to the soda that Hollie had gotten out of the fridge as they drank happily. "So I wonder where the boss is? He didn't show up for the deal at all!"

Hollie shrugged "Maybe something popped up, he has his own life as well too!" Schultz shrugs as a loud rumbling is heard in the distance. "Well there's your answer" Hollie replied snarkly as Vulture landed down into the warehouse base.

"Hey boss where were you at? Hammerhead almost blacked out of the deal because you weren't there!" Schultz puts a hand on Vulture's shoulder which causes him to throw Schultz across the room.

"I dealt with that Spider freak" as he said this he saw the frown on Hollie's face "She's in a watery grave at the bottom of the lake!"

Hollie walked over to Vulture "So what are we going to do now boss?" she sits down next to him as he begins taking off his helmet revealing the face of Adrian Toomes.

"It's time, for the big one!" The three of them all smile in unison.

 _The Next Morning at The Loud House_

Luna didn't get much sleep last night as all she was thinking about was where was that vulture guy and what did he have to do with the two gangs, however she did eventually fall asleep and she was awoken to a great suprise. Luna woke up as she saw Lynn, finally back from the hospital, moving her stuff into Luna's room.

"LYNN!" Luna screamed as she went over to hug her sister "Jesus Christ nobody told me you would be coming home today!" Lynn quickly broke free of Luna's hug and tried to explain herself.

"I got home last night, if you were actually here I would've stayed with you last night" she sighs "But you were out doing god knows what!" Lynn lowers her head but quickly replaces it with a smile "So um where can I put the rest of my stuff?"

Luna pointed to over where Luan's old stuff "You can put it there" she then looked as Lynn gave her a confused look.

"But don't you want Luan's stuff to stay in here? I mean it's all we have left of her!" Lynn walked over to the box of stuff and pulled out Luan's Groucho glasses and puts them on "Look at me I'm Luan!"

Luna laughs at Lynn's silliness "Yeah it's important, but you have to move on and continue life Lynn" she walks over to Lynn and the two sisters embrace in a hug until their father called them for school. "Well I'll see you after school" they both went downstairs and prepared to go to school.

Luna was walking through the hallway on the way to her first period when she stopped seeing Ned and Sam together. "Oh my two best friends together, this could only end well" she sarcastically thought as she walked up to the two "Hey guys what's rocking?"

Sam smiled "Hey Luna me and Ned were just talking about this party I'm having and we wanted to know if you would come?" Luna felt butterflies in her stomach as Sam invited her to her party.

"Why I'm flattered Sam, but I don't have a date." Luna said sourly

Sam laughed and blushed "Well yeah I want you to be my date silly!" Hearing these words made Luna's heart melt as all she could do was murmur loudly.

"I think you made her lovey duvey Sam" Ned laughed in excitement "You two are a really cute couple!" The two girls then smiled as they embraced in a hug, with Sam also adding in a quick kiss to top the cake.

"Awww look at the two faggots kissing in the hallway" everyone looked as Toomes walked up to the group and wrapped his shoulders around the two girls causing Luna to flinch in pain.

Sam noticed Luna's scar and immediately gets worried "Luna what happened?!" Sam pulled the collar of the shirt back to show the two talon scars "This looks infected you should really check it out!"

Toomes looked at Luna in amazement and confusion "It can't be, could it?" He thought in his head as he continued listening in on the conversation.

"Guys it's fine me and Lana were wrestling and it got out of hand" Luna tried to fake an excuse as she knew that everybody could see through the facade.

"Luna it looks like an animal mauled you, are you sure your ok?" Ned looked at Luna in worry and she knew that he could tell especially that she was lying.

"So where were you last night Looney Loud?" Toomes said with a suspicious tone in his voice which caused Luna confusion.

"I was home with my sisters Toomes" she gives him a cold look before he begins to speak again.

"Just asking Loud, well I'll see you faggots later then" he then quickly turns away as he walks away from Luna and the gang. He pulls out his phone and calls dials Hollie's number and waits for her to answer.

"Hello Hollie here?" She said as she finally answered the phone "Boss what do you want I'm in the middle of something here."

Toomes laughed "I found out our spider friend isn't dead" Hollie giggled devilishly on the other end as Toomes continued talking "I also know who she is." He looks over towards Luna, Sam, and Ned as he begins talking again.

"Spider-Woman is Looney Luna Loud!"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading the story and enjoying it, we're getting towards the end of the beginning of Luna's story and I hope you all enjoy the finally.**


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

Luna was sitting in her genetics class with her head down on her desk, she was twirling her thumbs as she was thinking about the party. Her teacher Mr. Ditko was wrapping up class as she tapped Ned on the shoulder and began talking to him.

"Hey Ned can I ask you something?"

Ned groaned as he raised his head from his desk and turned towards Luna "Yeah Luna asked away" he said with a smile on his face.

"I know Sam and I are going to this party, but I don't have anything to wear and I'm totally not prepared for any of it and I'm losing my fucking mind!" Luna pulls on her hair and put her head onto her desk.

Ned stroked his chin as he tried thinking of something to say "Why don't you ask your sisters? I bet they'd love to help you." Ned smiled as Luna rose her head from the desk.

"Yeah they would, but they're gonna overreact and I don't really wanna cause a scene." Luna began packing up her bags while waiting for the bell to ring "So I'll ask, but if I don't come into school tomorrow you'll know why." They both laugh as the bell rings and the day ends.

Luna and Ned walked home together as they chatted about the day and all the weird stuff happening with Spider-Woman. "So what if like Spider-Woman was a dude?" Ned proposed to Luna "Like what is he was just like a really smart kid who goes to our school."

Luna laughed "That's completely ridiculous, guys cant fit out that suit" she then devilishly smiled "Plus her tits are on fleek!" Ned punched her in the arm as they both laughed, they arrived at the Loud House as they both stopped walking.

"Well thanks for walking me home bro" she stood there and smiled "I missed walking home with someone, it's been lonely without Luan so hopefully we can keep doing this?"

Ned smiled "Sure I'll walk home with you, Your my best friend after all!" The two embraced in a hug before Luna walked up to her porch and waved goodbye to Ned.

Luna watched as Ned waved goodbye causing a smile on her face "What a great day! Nothing can possibly go wrong" Luna thought as she went inside and dropped her bags on the ground. She walked into the living room and her heart stopped as she saw who was on it.

Leni and Hollie were on the couch talking and it horrified Luna "Well there's how it gets worse" she thought to herself as she began to speak. "Hey Leni, who's your friend?"she said as she sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Hey Luna this is Hollie Rain, she's the girl you were trying to ..." before Leni could even finish she could see Luna trying to shut her up and stopped talking. "She was in the neighborhood and we thought it would totes cool to hang out, right Hollie?"

Hollie laughed "Totes Leni, I thought we should catch up" she got up off the couch and went over to Luna "So your Luna, Leni told me all about you!" Hollie hugged Luna which made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah I bet she did" Luna gave her sister a cold look as she continued talking to Hollie "So um how long have you known Leni for Hollie?"

"I've known Leni since the first grade, where we became best friends for life!" Leni smiles when hearing this which makes Luna shiver. "Well I have to get going now, wanna hang out soon Leni?"

"Anytime bestie!" They blow each other kisses as Hollie turns to leave but not before saying bye to Luna.

"Hopefully you can hang out too Luna, maybe we can play music together?" She goes in for a hug as well as whispering something in her ear "We could also talk about spiders" she then let's go of Luna and walks out the door.

After Hollie leaves Luna immediately went up to Leni "Leni why was she here?" Leni just sat there confused while Luna asked again "Why was she here?!"

Leni huffed "She was just hanging out Luna, it was totes cool to hang out with her again and nothing bad happened."

Luna sat down next to Leni "She's dangerous, I just want you to be careful sis." She pulls Leni in for a hug as the two sisters embrace.

"Ok Luna, I'll be careful around Hollie" she then looks at Luna who has a look of nervousness on her face "What's wrong Luna you look nervous?"

Luna looked at Leni "Just nervous because Sam asked me to be her date for a party and I have nothing to wear or give her" she blushes a little "So nothing much."

Leni's face lit up with excitement as she squealed loudly that the other siblings all came downstairs.

"Leni what are you squealing for?" Lori asked in a confused tone while all the other siblings glanced at them "Is it something to do with you know who?"

Luna rolled her eyes while Leni answered "Luna got asked by Sam to be her date to a party!" Hearing this everybody's faces lit up with excitement as everybody squealed loudly.

"Yeah I got asked but I don't have anything for the party Bros! So it's a waste of time even trying." Luna's sad and defeated tone affected Lori the most.

"Listen Luna I don't care if you don't have anything, were all here to help right guys?" All the other sisters nod in unison as Luna smiles. "So how about me and you take the day off from school and we can go shopping?!"

"Sure Lori I'd love that" Luna said as she went upstairs to unpack her backpack.

And true to her word Lori took Luna shopping that Wednesday instead of going to high school and going to class, they went shopping for outfits and makeup and they generally had a good time.

After spending the whole morning shopping they decided to stop at the food court and get some lunch, they decided to get some Burpin Burger and sat down at one of the tables and began talking to one another.

"I think you'll look really good with that purple dress we bought, especially with that eye shadow." Lori said as she took a bite from her cheeseburger, which she immediately spit out "Damnit, I hate mayo!" She said while laughing.

Luna laughed as she took a bite of her burger and started gagging "Yuck I can taste pickles" she spits the pickle out and laughs "Nothing more evil in this world than pickles bro!" The two sisters laugh together as the eat their fries.

"Well Spider-Woman is still out there!" Lori stopped smiling and stared at Luna while sighing "You think she'd be grateful having powers like that, but she just causes trouble and it always ends badly." A tear dropped out of Lori's eye as she said "Like Luan."

Luna's heart sunk with guilt again "You know, for trying to help people Lori's being a real pickle puss, ha pickle" she thought to herself. "She's just trying to help, I don't know why you have to be so hard on her."

Lori huffs "Because she's the reason Luan was killed and all those people were hurt at school and at the bank!" Lori stopped yelling and ate a fry "If I had those powers I'd just become a stripper, I mean that's basically what she's doing dressed like that!" Lori laughed "She's probably a faggot."

Luna crossed her arms in a cold and disapproving tone "And what's wrong with faggots Lori? Please I'd love to know!" she stares at Lori who is sweating and nervous.

"I'm so sorry Luna I didn't mean to say that, it's just the first word that came into my mind" she stares down at her hands "I hope you forgive me?"

Luna smiles as she begins to hum a tune

I've done things I wish I hadn't done

I've seen things I wish I hadn't seen

Just the thought of Your amazing grace

And I cry, "forgive me"

Lori laughs and sheds a tear "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Luna smiles "Of course bro, you can't rock alone." Luna and Lori both laugh as they both finish their lunches and continue shopping together.

The days slowly went by as it was finally time for the party, everybody helped Luna in getting ready except for Lincoln and Lynn. Lincoln couldn't help because he was a boy and Lynn was being reclusive still and was preparing to play football again.

Luna was currently in Lola and Lana's room as Lola was applying Luna's makeup, since Lori thought it would be best for Lola to do it. "I'm glad you came to me for your makeup Luna! Your gonna be the prettiest girl at the party." Lola smiled as she looked at her work.

Lana smirked "Except Sam's probably gonna be ten times hotter, right Luna?" Lola looked back at her sister in a furious rage while Luna laughed.

"She's probably right Lola." Luna laughs as Lola finishes her makeup and sends her off to get her outfit from Leni.

The entire family, sans Lynn and Leni, were downstairs waiting to see how Luna turned out for the party. Everyone was chatting and getting super excited for her as Leni ran downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys may I introduce you to the Amazing Luna Loud!" Everybody's faces lit up as Luna came down the stairs wearing a purple cocktail dress and black heels with a black choker on her neck. Her face was done with foundation and black eye shadow and mascara as well as a dark red lipstick.

Everybody squealed in excitement as everybody was talking about how beautiful she was.

"She's wonderful" said Lana

"She's making even me smile!" Lucy said

Lincoln laughed "Is that even my sister anymore? I can't even recognize her anymore!"

Luna smiled at all the compliments before she remembered something "Wait a second guys" she ran back upstairs and came back down a minute later wearing the fake glasses from Luan "I think Luan's glasses were the final touch I needed!"

Everyone smiled as Lori walked up to Luna "We need to get to the party if you don't wanna be late!" Luna waved bye to everybody as she went into the car with Lori.

It was a quick 20 minute drive to Sam's house and it was quiet for most of the way there, and when they finally arrived at the house Luna and Lori sat there until Lori spoke up.

"Alright Luna, you may be nervous and this could be the night of your life with Sam" she paused again "Just try to have fun and enjoy yourself, do you get what I'm saying?"

Luna smiled "Yeah I get what your saying Lori" she hugged her sister "I promise things won't get too crazy tonight!" The two sisters laugh as Luna gets out of the car and walks up to the door, she looks back at Lori real quick before taking a deep breath.

"This is gonna be quite a night, you got this Luna" she then took another deep breath and opened the door and walked inside the house.

 _ **Questions? Anyone who has questions ask me in the reviews**_

 _ **Also I wanna do a story on Doki Doki Literature Club, do you guys think I should do it?**_


	15. Shattered

Luna walked inside as she saw the crazy party Sam was having and looked on in wonder at the neon colored rooms, there were red, blue and green lights strung throughout and there was a DJ on Sam's stage like fireplace. There was a table filled to the brim with pizza and nachos and sodas, and out of all things sushi. Luna walks over to the table and grabs a piece of sushi from the table and put it in her mouth.

Sam then walks up to Luna and pats her on the back "Sushi taste good Luna?" Luna swallows her sushi and smiled at Sam as the two girls hug "Its a spicy tuna roll, it's my first time making them are they good?"

Luna lightly burps and covers her mouth in embarrassment as she giggles "Oh yeah that's spicy, but they're really good!" She grabbed another piece "You should open a restaurant Sam."

Sam laughed "Sure I'll be the new Gordon Ramsay as well, everything will be raw and I'll have to yell at everyone." The two girls laugh as the doorbell rings "I'll go see who that is I'll be back." Sam walks to the door and opens it while Luna notices the blond hair girl that she saved on the day of the bank heist, she walks over and begins a conversation.

"Um excuse me, but have we met each other before? you look familiar?" The blond haired girl turns towards Luna and begins responding.

"Um I'm new here so probably not" she quietly laughs "Um I'm Gwen by the way, Gwen Stacey!" She holds out her hand for a hand shake while Luna gives her a high five instead.

"I'm Luna, Luna Loud and you don't need to be so formal with me" Gwen blushed a little while she smiled.

"Sorry, my mother was a manner person" Gwen looked down at her feet "I recently moved in with my dad here in Royal Woods, my mom lived in Queens."

Luna's eyes widened "I've always wanted to go to New York, is it cool?" Luna's eyes were like that of a child's, in wonderment and excited.

Gwen laughed "Yeah it's pretty cool, I had a friend there her names Mary Jane" Gwen paused before speaking again "We grew up together and spent a lot of times together, then.." Gwen paused with a tear forming in her eye.

"You ok? Then what?" Luna looked at Gwen with concern, she just met the girl but she was still worried for her.

"We became more than friends, and we fucked and my mom threw me out for it!" Gwen looks down in shame and begins sobbing "I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop that on you, it's just hard."

Luna smiles warmly "It's ok I was confused when I first came out as well, but my family were there for me and I'm with a girl I really like" Gwen wipes her tears and looks up at Luna "If your mom didn't accept you then that just means things can't get worse."

Gwen smiles "Your right I can't be so mopey about this, hey Sam told me you could sing and play guitar!"

Luna blushed while Sam came over and surprised the two of them "Hell Yeah she can sing, she's the best singer I know! Luna hit Sam in the arm as Sam laughed "What you are! YOU SHOULD SING LUNA!"

Luna's face flushed and became a deep crimson "Here, Now! Sam I can't!" Sam shouted out to everyone at the party "HEY WHO WANTS TO SEE LUNA SING?" every single person in the room cheered for Luna, who was currently blushing.

"Alright guys" Luna said as she walked onto the stage, she watched as the DJ happily walked off the stage "Any song requests?" Everybody stays silent as Luna just chooses a song for herself and begins the music.

*The Song BallRoom Blitz begins playing as Luna prepares to sing, she takes a deep breath before beginning to sing*

"Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh

Andy? Yeah

Mick? Okay

Alright fellas, let's go!"

"Oh it's been getting so hard

Living with the things you do to me

My dreams are getting so strange

I'd like to tell you everything I see"

"Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact

His eyes are as red as the sun

And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her

Cause she thinks she's the passionate one"

"Oh yeah! It was like lightning

Everybody was fighting

And the music was soothing

And they all started grooving"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah

And the man in the back said everyone attack

And it turned into a ballroom blitz

And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you

It'll turn into a ballroom blitz

Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz"

Everybody is dancing along with Luna's singing as Sam and Ned are dancing together "Hey Sam I going to get a drink, be right back" Ned then danced away as Sam was cheering for Luna when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Sup Sammy" Sam looks behind her and sees Toomes "Looney Luna singing, hmm not bad." Sam turns away from Toomes and continues watching "So are you and Luna dating yet?"

"No were just friends Adrian" Toomes laughs as Sam's annoyance and continues to bother her.

"Have you two slept together yet" Sam looks at him in disgust and continues watching "I mean you probably have, two fags especially girls in a bed!"

Sam turns back at Toomes "Adrian if you don't knock it off I'm gonna throw you out of here!" Her hands were nearly fists as Toomes just smiled devilishly "Something funny jackass?"

Toomes laughed "You two really are the cutest couple, all you have to do is tie the knot" he gets close to her ear "Hot and steamy!" Sam tries to push Toomes away but he is persistent.

"Listen Luna an I are just friends we have feelings for each other yes, but we're not dating!" Sam's face is red hot now as she listens to Toomes constant teasing.

"But you two love each-other" Toomes said evilly with a grin, he knew himself that he finally crossed the line and made same reach her boiling point.

"I DON'T LOVE LUNA!" Sam screamed loudly as the music stopped and everyone was staring at her, Sam's heart skipped a beat as she saw Luna on the stage with tears in her eyes as she dropped her microphone and ran out of the house. "LUNA WAIT!" Sam screamed after her while looking back at Toomes "Get our now!"

Luna was running and running she couldn't stop, she couldn't believe what she heard from Sam and can't help but feel heartbroken. She sat down in front of a bus stop and just started crying, she kept crying for a couple of minutes before looking up in the sky "Well you were right Luan, she doesn't love me after all." She continued to sob until her spider-sense went off, she looked behind her but she was soon knocked out and taken.

Luna woke up with something over her eyes, it was dark and she couldn't see very well but she could tell there was something wrong. Then a light flashed in her eye as two figures walked up to her, she could make out that one of the figures was female. All of a sudden the sack that was on her eyes was lifted and it revealed her two favorite people in the world.

"Adrian Toomes and Hollie Rain, if my night couldn't get any worse!" Her two kidnappers laughed evilly as Luna looked at them concerned "Listen guys I didn't do anything, so can you just let me go?"

Hollie bent down to Luna's face "What do you mean Luna, your not gonna spins web again?" Luna's face grew wide with shock as Hollie said this "Come on it was obvious, right baby?"

Luna's face grew even wider "BABY?!" Adrian laughed in devilish pleasure "Yeah we knew it was you Luna, it's not hard to find out when you have two big claw gashes in your shoulder."

Luna laughs "Alright so that makes you the Vulture then, so where's your third buddy is he off drinking again."

Toomes huffs "I wouldn't tell Schultz anything he'll just blab it out, so don't worry your secrets safe with us" he looks at Hollie and smiles "Sweetie do you mind watching our guest while I get ready for the big one?"

Hollie smiled "Yeah baby I can watch her, just make sure you boys don't have too much fun" she goes over to Toomes and kisses him on the lips passionately while Luna sat their watching.

"Um if I'm not bugging the love fest, what's the big one?" The two lovers stop kissing and go towards Luna.

"The big one is something you don't have to be around for so you'll stay here" Toomes said as he began to leave the warehouse "So hopefully I see you in school, be nice Hollie" he said as he summoned his wing suit and flew away as Vulture.

Luna stared at Hollie "Come on Hollie were friends, your friends with Leni don't do this!" Hollie laughed at her pleas

"How pathetic, I should have killed you in that bank and Leni's a fucking retard nobody loves her" she goes over and grabs a metal pipe "So maybe I'll have some fun now" Hollies devilish grin makes Luna's face flush with fear as she begins beating Luna with the pipe.

Luna cringes in pain as she is hit in the gut with a pipe "There are easier ways to deal with a problem" Luna said as she was getting hit.

"Yeah but this is much more relieving Luna" she slaps Luna in the face with the pipe causing her to spit out blood "Lets hit harder" Hollie repeatedly smacks Luna in the face causing her face to swell and blood to begin flowing from her face.

Luna tried to open her swollen shut eye but was unsuccessful "Mgghhhh Ho-Hollie pl-ease st-stop" Hollie laughs at Luna's pleas again as she slams her to the ground with the pipe.

"Sorry your gonna have to speak up I can't hear you?" She looks at Luna's broken and bloodied body and smiles "Your probably enjoying this you dumb faggot" she bends down and whispers in Luna's ear "I hope you enjoy this you girl loving slut" Hollie then put her fingers down near Luna's vagina and begins rubbing

Luna moans quietly as she tries to resist the urge "Ho-Hollie N-No!" She tried to scream as she was getting steamy.

Hollie laughed "I could be with you, I bet you Sam would never do this to you!" Sam continues fingering Luna as she begins to hit her ass with the metal pipe.

Luna begins crying as she begins to moan from the pain and pleasure "I C-an-nt pl-ple-ase no mo-re!" Luna feels herself starting to leak as Hollie continues fingering her.

"Alright I'm hungry now" Hollie said seductively as she began licking Luna's crotch, Luna then jerked herself as she began panting rapidly.

"HOLLIE PLEASE I CANT, I CANT!" Luna then collapsed from exhaustion as she ejaculated out of her pussy into Hollies mouth.

Hollie then got up and licked her fingers and her lips "Damn Luna you dirty slut, knew you had it in you" she then grabbed the pipe one more time and she slammed it into Luna's rib cage causing her to cry out. "Don't worry I'll be back again soon, let's do this again Looney Loud" she then was laughing as she walked out of the warehouse.

Luna layed there in her mixture of blood and fluids as she moaned and cried, it had turned from one of the best nights of her life to the worst one ever and she could only hope that somebody would care about dumb Looney Loud, with that she fell back to unconscious.

 _ **Take this as you may**_


End file.
